L'enfant miracle
by My-Patronus-Is-Totoro
Summary: Candice est enceinte d'Antoine : tout le monde croit que l'enfant est de David, qui est mort il y a quelques mois. Rongée par la culpabilité, les remords et les regrets, elle se mure dans le silence et perd peu à peu pied, impuissante alors que sa famille implose.
1. Partie I - Un silence meurtrier

Partie I : Un silence meurtrier.

Prologue : Une chute vers la vie.

Il fait nuit noire. Pourtant, je suis incapable de dormir. Je suis allongée, seule et les yeux inondés de larmes. Mes mains caressent distraitement mon ventre alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées. Le bébé qui grandit en moi me donne des coups, comme en reproche, comme s'il avait compris que j'ai tout gâché, que tout est de ma faute...

Je crois que plus jamais je n'aimerai d'hommes au cours de ma vie : je porte malheur. David est mort et Antoine m'a quittée. Il a beau être envie, j'ai hanté le reste de son existence et comme moi, il sera à jamais coupable du destin tragique de David. Mais lui, au moins, il a Jennifer à ses côtés et peut se consoler avec le bonheur de devenir papa comme il l'a toujours rêvé. Son enfant aura la chance de vivre avec ses deux parents. Le mien vivra sans père...

Le jour où David est mort, j'avais décidé de tout avouer à Antoine. Alors que nous étions à la mine, je l'ai regardé longuement dans les yeux, comme pour lire en lui et ainsi deviner la réaction qu'il aurait à mes paroles. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour parler mais, par peur de le perdre, me suis ravisée, ai détourné le regard et ai appelé David. Je les ai perdus tous les deux à ce moment-là...

Quand la bombe a explosé, tout a changé. Quand la bombe a explosé, j'ai su que je ne prononcerai jamais les mots qui me brûlaient et me brûleront les lèvres jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Quand la bombe a explosé, j'ai su que je ne lui dirai jamais que je l'aime, que j'attends un enfant de lui et que je veux qu'on l'élève ensemble. Quand la bombe a explosé, j'ai su que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de quitter David en lui épargnant le plus de douleur possible, parce qu'on l'arrachait à moi. Quand la bombe a explosé, j'ai su que Jennifer n'avorterait jamais et qu'Antoine ne la quitterai pas pour vivre avec moi et les enfants.

Non, rien de ce que je m'étais imaginé des millions de fois dans ma tête ne s'est produit. Au lieu de tout cela, je me suis isolée du reste du monde pour rester seule avec ma peine et ma culpabilité. Je passe mes journées avachie sur le canapé du salon ou dans mon lit, à manger tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai mis ça sur le compte de ma grossesse, qui est plutôt risquée vu mon âge avancé. Tout le monde a cru à ce ramassis de conneries.

La vérité, c'est que je ne me supporte plus et que je n'arrive pas à faire face. David est mort, Antoine ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis de longs mois, Jules me déteste et me le fait bien savoir, et j'ai horreur de ne pas pouvoir aller travailler ! Seule Aline prend de mes nouvelles de temps en temps.

En plus de tout cela, je suis vieille, moche et énorme : je ne vois même plus mes pieds. Mes hormones n'en font qu'à leur tête et je pleure pour un rien. Je passe le reste du temp à faire pipi, manger ou dormir...

Tout le monde croit que l'enfant que j'attends est de David. Plus ce bébé grandit en moi, et plus je me sens responsable et fautive de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Sans doute pour m'occuper l'esprit faire taire cette culpabilité qui se terre et attend en silence, tapie dans l'ombre, j'ai une soudaine envie de manger.

Je me lève du lit, non sans difficulté, pour une petite fringale nocturne. Arrivé au milieu de l'escalier, j'ai un vertige et trébuche. Je descends le reste des marches en roulant et me retrouve au sol, gémissant de douleur. Le bruit alarme les enfants, que j'entends se précipiter dans ma direction. Le fait de savoir qu'ils m'ont entendue chuter me rassure, et je m'autorise à perdre connaissance : je suis entre de bonnes mains. Mes yeux se ferment sur la vision floue d'Emma, penchée au-dessus de moi, en train d'hurler à Jules d'appeler une ambulance.


	2. 1 - Un réveil éprouvant

Chapitre 1 : Un réveil éprouvant.

Je me réveille dans une chambre d'hôpital. La lumière projetée par les néons m'aveugle. Je me redresse vivement, en gémissant de douleur. Tout mon corps est endolori et j'ai la tête qui tourne : j'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un train. Mais ce n'est rien face à l'idée terrifiante d'avoir perdu le bébé que je porte en moi. J'agrippe mes cheveux si fort que j'en arrache quelques touffes.

\- Le bébé... le bébé... sangloté-je, persuadée que je vais devoir faire face à un nouveau deuil

Une main se pose délicatement sur mon épaule droite. Je n'avais pas remarqué la présence de quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans la pièce.

\- Maman, calme-toi. Le bébé va bien, il est en couveuse... souffle Emma, la voix vibrante d'émotion.

L'information ne parvient pas immédiatement à mon cerveau. Emma prend mon visage entre ses mains pour m'obliger à la regarder. Mes yeux ont beau être rivé sur elle, je ne la vois pas. Ses lèvres bougent, mais mes pensées sont tournées vers David et mon bébé morts : je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit. Elle répète inlassablement la même phrase, qui me martèle la boîte crânienne pour entrer de force dans mon cerveau.

J'inspire profondément et, les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc de la chambre d'hôpital, serre Emma contre ma poitrine en continuant de pleurer, mais de joie, cette fois. Je ne sais pas combien de temps a duré notre étreinte, mais elle s'interrompt lorsque, à notre plus grande surprise à toutes les deux, j'annonce :

\- Je vais l'appeler David.

J'ouvre de grand yeux surpris et plaque me mains contre ma bouche, comme si j'avais dit une atrocité. Elle me fixe, la bouche en O, stupéfaite. Je n'avais pas prévu de dire ça, et elle ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre.

Des larmes recommencent à perler au coin de mes yeux. Elle les essuie avec ses pouces. Depuis des mois, je rejette ce prénom dans un recoin de mon esprit, refusant de lui prêter attention. A chaque fois que je l'entends ou le prononce, le trou béant que j'ai dans le cœur s'élargit davantage. Pourtant, j'ai dit cette phrase comme une évidence, comme s'il était écrit dans les étoiles que mon fils le porterait.

\- C'est un prénom parfait pour un bébé parfait et qui rendra parfaitement hommage à son parfait papa, dit Emma en souriant.

\- Merci... couiné-je en tentant de réprimer un nouveau sanglot.

Emma met cela sur le compte de la tristesse que je ressens en pensant à David. Mais, bien plus encore que le vide qu'il a laissé, c'est la culpabilité qui m'envahit. Je suis la seule à savoir que c'est Antoine le père, et je devrais emporter ce secret dans la tombe : j'ai détruit la vie de David et je ne compte pas briser celle d'Antoine, de Jennifer et de leur futur enfant en prime !

Emma me tapote les mains pour me consoler. Pour détourner la conversation, je demande :

\- Comment vont Jules, Martin et Léo ?

\- Jules est tellement stressé qu'il a cuisiné pour mille personnes au moins. Martin et Léo sont intenables et n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler. On a tous la tête à l'envers : tu nous as fait une peur bleue !

\- Oh ma chérie, je suis désolée ! Mais tout va bien, tu vois ? Je suis en pleine forme !

En disant cela, je lui fais un sourire éclatant, en priant pour qu'elle ne voie pas que mes yeux sont éteints, comme si la lueur que j'avais en moi était morte. Je dois la rassurer à tout prix. Elle ne dit rien mais je la connais par cœur : pendant de longues heures, elle a cru qu'elle serait orpheline de mère et, même si je l'insupporte avec mon fichu caractère, cette simple idée lui est intolérable.

Je me hais. Depuis des mois, elle s'occupe de tout à la maison et s'inquiète pour moi, sans jamais se dire que je suis la seule fautive de la mort de David. Même si la colère de Jules à mon encontre me ravage, elle me rassure et me prouve que j'ai raison de m'en vouloir. Sa tristesse inconsolable pour lui me désole, car je ne veux pas voir souffrir mon fils, mais savoir que David n'était pas aimé que de moi, qu'il a laissé un vide et manque à d'autres me soulage. Je n'arrive pas à parler de lui, mais je refuse qu'il sombre dans l'oubli.

\- Ma chérie, appelle un médecin : j'en ai déjà ras le bol d'être ici, j'aimerais bien savoir quand je pourrais sortir avec ton nouveau petit frère, dis-je pour me détourner de mes sombres pensées.

Sans protester, mais en m'invectivant de ne pas bouger de mon lit, elle a quitté la pièce pour aller chercher le médecin en charge de mon dossier. Du dos de la main, j'ai essuyé mes yeux rougis et rendus douloureux par les larmes. Puis, ne tenant plus en place, j'ai désobéi : quand Emma est revenue, accompagnée d'un docteur comme je l'avais demandé, j'étais en train de déambuler dans le couloir tandis qu'une jeune infirmière essayait de me forcer à regagner mon lit. Je faisais un scandale parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me dire où était mon petit David lorsqu'Emma m'a saisie par le bras en s'indignant :

\- Heureusement que je t'avais dit de te tenir tranquille, t'es vraiment pas possible !

Je lui ai répondu par un grand sourire, ce qui a eu le don de l'exaspérer. De nous d'eux, en cet instant, c'est elle la mère responsable et réfléchie et je suis l'enfant turbulant et casse-pieds. Je n'en ai rien à faire, je veux voir mon bébé, le tenir contre mon cœur, le bercer, lui chantonner des mots doux à l'oreille...

-Tu sais très bien que je n'en fais qu'à ma tête. Je veux voir mon David, je vais voir mon David, point final. Et y a pas à discuter !

J'ai l'air d'une gamine capricieuse qui tape du pied pour avoir un nouveau jouet. C'est le moment que choisit le médecin pour intervenir. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que celui de le suivre pour retourner dans ma chambre. Tout en contrôlant mon état de santé, il m'explique longuement que mon petit David est un grand prématuré et qu'il devra rester un moment en couveuse, que je ne pourrais le prendre dans mes bras qu'en présence d'infirmières car il est très fragile mais que je pourrais autant que possible. L'idée de ne pas pouvoir m'occuper de mon bébé comme je l'entends m'est insupportable, mais l'imaginer malingre et valétudinaire l'est encore plus.

Je ne suis pas détendue le moins du monde et je ne le serai pas tant que je ne pourrais pas voir mon enfant, mais, alors que je ne tenais plus en place avant ma discussion avec le médecin, je suis étonnamment immobile et silencieuse. Je reste ainsi plusieurs heures, sous le regard inquiet d'Emma, qui demande à plusieurs reprises aux infirmières et médecins qui passent dans le couloir si elle doit avoir peur de mon état.

Elle a beau me parler, sa voix n'est qu'un bruit de fond. Les poings serrés, j'attends, déterminée, de pouvoir enfant voir mon petit David. Rien de ce qui se passe autour de moi n'a d'importance.

Dans un soupire, Emma quitte la pièce sans que je ne m'en aperçoive : elle ne peut rien faire pour m'aider. Dans le couloir, elle sanglote au téléphone. J'entends ce qu'elle dit sans l'intégrer.

\- Fabio, j'en ai marre de parler à ta messagerie. J'ai besoin de toi donc si tu ramènes tes fesses à l'hôpital, soit je te quitte !

Toujours en sanglots, je l'entends pianoter sur le clavier de son téléphone. Elle appelle quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Aline ? C'est Emma. Ah, tu es au travail. Tu pourrais passer à l'hôpital après ? Oui. Non, c'est pas pour moi, c'est maman. Non, rien de grave mais ils ont dû la faire accoucher. Oui c'est tôt mais on risquait de les perdre tous les deux. Je sais pas si ça va, elle est super bizarre là, elle m'inquiète. Non. Oui. J'attends Fabio là. J'ai veillé toute la nuit et je suis épuisée mais je veux pas la laisser seule. Mon père ? Il est en vacances au Brésil avec sa chérie. Oui, d'accord. OK. A tout à l'heure alors. Oui, promis, je vais me reposer. Bisous.

Après avoir raccroché, Emma ne revient pas dans ma chambre, ne pouvant sans doute plus supporter mon état.

Aux alentours de midi trente, alors que j'écrase distraitement le contenu de mon assiette sans rien avaler, Aline, Meddhi et Chrystelle entrent dans la pièce.

\- Alors ma grosse, on regarde pas où on met les pieds ?! s'exclame Aline sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Je ne réagis pas et ne réponds rien : je n'ai rien envie de faire tant que je n'aurais pas vu mon bébé, ce qui m'est formellement interdit pour le moment.

Meddhi, fidèle à lui-même, se fait tout petit : pour une raison quelconque, il est gêné. Chrystelle, elle, a l'air de vouloir être partout sauf ici. Aline continue sur sa lancée, sans ce soucier de la totale absence de réactions et de réponses de ma part.

Je n'écoute absolument rien de ce qu'elle raconte mais, pour qu'elle se taise, je finis par demander :

\- Antoine n'est pas là ?

Je n'avais pas d'autre question en tête. J'aurais préféré ne jamais la poser mais, malgré mon envie et mon besoin viscéral de voir mon petit David, elle était blottie dans un coin de mon esprit, attendant sereinement son heure de gloire.

Chrystelle s'est vue soudain être fascinée par le plafond, et Meddhi par ses chaussures. Aline, elle, a plongé ses yeux droit dans les miens et a annoncé :

\- Il n'a pas voulu venir. Il est resté au poste de police.

Chrystelle s'est tournée vers elle et lui a fait les gros yeux, comme pour lui dire : « ce n'est pas le tact qui t'étouffe, toi ! ».

Sans rien savoir de notre histoire, ils ont tous dû subir nos sautes d'humeur, nos disputes et nos silences obstinés, jusqu'à ce que Leclerc m'interdise de venir travailler. Depuis que je suis « assignée à résidence », comme j'aime à le souligner lorsque je me plains, Antoine a toujours refusé de venir me voir et me parler. Il joue au père idéal et au conjoint aimant auprès de Jennifer, alors qu'il sait très bien qu'elle n'est qu'une erreur, qu'il ne l'a jamais aimée et qu'il s'est mis avec elle parce que j'avais David. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus David, et lui, il décide de rester avec elle alors que c'est moi qu'il aime depuis le premier jour !

Mais je ne peux rien dire, parce que personne ne sait et que c'est mieux comme ça... Ce silence m'étouffe et me déchire les entrailles, mais je ne dois pas salir la mémoire de David, je ne dois pas briser la vie de famille que se forge Antoine, je dois rester la femme amoureuse et fidèle de David, et le petit David doit rester notre enfant et ne jamais être celui d'Antoine. Me taire c'est me détruire, mais parler, c'est tout détruire !

\- C'est pas grave, j'ai pas besoin de lui ! On a un évènement à fêter les gars : je suis maman ! m'exclamé-je comme si je n'étais pas blessée par l'absence d'Antoine.

\- Tu étais déjà maman, Candice ! me reprend Meddhi.

Chrystelle lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- A toi Candice et à... heu...

\- David.

Après un silence, les pensées de chacun tournées vers le défunt David, Aline reprend, suivie par les autres :

\- A Candice et à David !


	3. 2 - Un déni rassurant

Aline et les autres sont allés voir Candice et son enfant à l'hôpital. J'ai refusé de venir ; ils croient tous que c'est parce qu'on ne se parle plus depuis des mois. Ils pensent que je m'en veux d'avoir été impuissant face au malheur qui s'abattait sur Candice quand la bombe a tué David, que je m'en veux parce que j'étais la première cible visée. La vérité, c'est que j'ai mal en pensant à l'enfant que Candice a eu de David, alors que j'ai décidé de fonder une famille avec Jennifer parce qu'elle m'avait assuré qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autres enfants que ceux qu'elle avait déjà. J'aime Jennifer, mais plus par habitude. Je m'étais mis avec elle par dépit, parce que Candice avait David à ses côtés et n'avait pas besoin de moi. Jennifer était un moyen de passer à autre chose, d'oublier mes sentiments pour Candice. Je n'avais pas à protester : tout le monde autour de moi avait compris, mais j'avais nié l'évidence. Ma mère, JB...

Tout est de ma faute. Si j'avais écouté les conseils de JB, elle ne se serait jamais mise avec David. Mais on avait été interrompus par l'un des jumeaux, et j'ai eu peur, comme un môme croyant aux monstres sous le lit ou dans le placard.

J'avais laissé passer ma chance, mais j'ai triché avec le destin et, à Valencienne, j'ai ravi le cœur de Candice à David. Je suis un connard : j'ai fait un enfant à Jennifer alors que je couchais avec Candice, que David avait mise enceinte. J'ai rendu Jennifer et David cocus. J'ai brisé des vies et j'ai le sang de David sur les mains.

Elle était si belle, désarmée et impuissante, en pleurs devant moi, sur son lit d'hôtel. Dans ses yeux, je lisais toute la confiance qu'elle avait en moi. Elle osait se mettre à nu et se montrer vulnérable devant moi. C'est cette vulnérabilité qui m'a fait chavirer, et j'ai succombé à la tentation.

Je refuse de croiser à nouveau ce regard, d'y lire la haine qu'elle doit me porter, comme un miroir à mes sentiments. Je la hais, je me hais, je hais le couple que l'on formait. Et pourtant je l'aime, j'aime le couple que l'on formait. Je suis perdu, toutes ces émotions contraires me tordent les entrailles.

Je soupire et ouvre l'un des tiroirs de mon bureau. Soigneusement cachée sous une pile de papier et de babioles, je sors une demande de démission, que j'ai rédigée il y a quelques temps déjà mais que je n'arrive pas à donner à Leclerc. Je soupire : je n'ai pas encore parlé à Jennifer, et je m'en sers de prétexte pour ne pas la faire parvenir à Leclerc.

Je crois qu'au fond, ce sont mes sentiments pour Candice qui me retiennent. Je sais que j'ai pris mes distances et que je refuse obstinément de lui parler, mais elle est en moi, circule dans mes veines, est dans chaque pore de ma peau.

Une larme tombe sur la lettre. Puis une autre. Une autre encore. L'encre se noie dans l'eau salée, c'est une véritable hécatombe.

\- Pauvre con... soufflé-je en roulant la feuille en boule et en la jetant dans la poubelle.

J'essuie mes larmes et me dirige d'un pas lourd vers la machine à café, à laquelle est accoudé Michel, récemment revenu de l'hôpital. Il me salue avec un beau sourire, comme ci ce n'était pas moi qui aurait dû être à sa place quand la voiture de police a explosé, comme s'il n'était pas un pot cassé, comme si cette sale pute n'avait pas voulu me tuer moi pour atteindre Candice, parce que comme un sale con j'ai cru à une idylle possible entre nous.

Je fronce les sourcils, contrarié : depuis ma séparation d'avec Candice, tout me semble fade et insipide, sans saveur. Je n'ai plus le goût de rien, et s'il n'y avait pas Jennifer à mes côtés, et l'arrivée proche du bébé, j'aurais tout envoyé valser pour me terrer dans un trou de souris et hiberner indéfiniment : boulot, amis, famille, aux oubliettes...

En évitant de regarder Michel, pour ne pas avoir à faire face une fois de plus à ma culpabilité, je me dirige à mon bureau, mon café à la main. Sans trop réfléchir à la portée de mes actes, je sors d'un petit carnet rangé dans le premier tiroir de mon bureau une photo de moi et Candice enlacés, prise par la folle à la bombe. Fasciné par la beauté de la scène éternellement figée, j'ai le souffle coupé, alors que j'effleure la photo du bout de mes doigts.

\- Dumas, tu ne profites pas de ta pause déjeuner avec les autres ? demande Leclerc, que je n'ai pas vue arriver.

Je sursaute et, dans un geste brusque, fait s'envoler la photo, qui tombe sur le sol, quelque part sous le bureau.

\- Ils sont partis voir Candice à l'hôpital.

\- Oh... Des complications avec le bébé ?

A ses réactions, Leclerc a presque l'air d'apprécier Candice, et ça me met en colère parce que je sais que c'est faux, alors que moi, je dois faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre nous alors que je l'aime pour de vrai.

\- Elle a dû accoucher cette nuit, annoncé-je.

J'ai répondu un peu trop sèchement sans doute, car Leclerc me regarde étrangement.

\- Tu ne vas pas très bien en ce moment, tu as consulté le psy que je t'ai conseillé ?

\- Oh, lâche-moi, avec ça, je vais très bien, d'accord ! m'exclamé-je en posant rageusement mon café sur le bureau, le faisant éclabousser.

Je prends une grande inspiration et reprends, calmement cette fois.

\- Tu as raison, j'aurais dû profiter de ma pause déjeuner, ça me met de mauvaise humeur de ne pas manger. Je vais commander un sandwich au saucisson, avec double portion de cornichons !

Sans plus penser à la photo, je m'empare de ma veste et me hâte hors de la pièce, sous le regard scrutateur de Leclerc. L'ambiance devenait étouffante, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce pile à l'instant où je me montrais vulnérable, où mon amour pour Candice était visible, palpable, indéniable...

Et soudain, j'ai ressenti de la haine à l'encontre de cet amour inconditionnel. Sans réfléchir, j'ai pris ma moto et, obsédé par ma détermination à mettre un point final à cette histoire pour tourner la page et aimer pleinement Jennifer et ma fille, j'ai foncé jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Lorsque je suis entré dans la chambre de Candice, elle était seule, assoupie sur son oreiller, et murmurait des paroles indistinctes, une moue angoissée sur le visage. En m'approchant dans le but de la réveiller, j'ai perçu quelques mots : comme "secret", "bébé", "David", "Antoine" "coupable" et "trahison".

Alors que j'étais venu pour officialiser une rupture qu'aucun de nous n'avait choisie, je l'ai réveillée, rongé par la jalouie, quand j'ai entendu une nouvelle fois le prénom de mon défunt rival.

Se frottant les yeux pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle a demandé :

\- Antoine, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que... Ils m'ont dit...

\- Je dois te parler.

Malgré moi, j'ai pris une voix rauque et sèche, alors que je voulais aborder le sujet calmement, avec sang froid et douceur, et surtout avec distance.

\- Ah, tu sais faire ça, toi ? Grande nouvelle ! s'exclame-t-elle, sarcastique.

Ce n'est pas de la colère que je lis dans son regard, mais de la fureur, et de la souffrance. Une souffrance infinie. Pas un texto, pas un mot, rien pour lui dire que notre histoire était terminée, rien pour lui dire à quel point je suis désolé pour David, rien pour la féliciter quand elle a su qu'elle était enceinte. Et pourtant, Dieu sait le nombre incalculable de messages qu'elle a laissés sur mon répondeur, en pleurs parce qu'elle avait besoin de parler à la seule personne qui était là quand elle avait entendu la bombe exploser au téléphone, à la seule personne qui savait la trahison qu'elle avait commise, et qui l'avait commise avec elle. Dieu seul sait le nombre de SMS incalculable qu'elle avait envoyés, tantôt inquiète, tantôt furieuse, tantôt lasse, tantôt triste et désespérée...

\- Oui, bon OK, j'aurais pu répondre à certains de tes appels ou messages, mais on va pas en faire une pendule ! Maintenant, je vais dire ce que j'ai à dire et tu vas m'écouter sans broncher ! m'énervé-je.

\- Elle me lance un regard noir et croise les bras contre sa poitrine, résignée.

\- Si les médecins ne m'avaient pas interdit de quitter ce fichu lit, je t'aurais déjà mis une patate, j'espère que tu en es conscient !

\- Oui. Bon écoute, je sais que ni toi ni moi n'avons choisi comment ça s'est fini, mais c'est bel et bien fini, et on doit faire comme si rien n'avait jamais eu lieu. Jennifer attend mon bébé, et toi tu viens d'accoucher de celui de David, alors c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Et de toute façon, si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, je nierai tout en bloc, ce sera ta parole contre la mienne et je te ferai vivre un enfer, c'est clair ?

\- Si c'était pour me dire ça, c'était pas la peine de venir. Et puis même si David est ton f... même si David n'est plus là, je ne me remettrais jamais avec toi même si nous étions les deux seuls survivants humains d'une attaque de zombis sur cette Terre ! Tes absences et ton silence ont parlé pour toi, et j'ai compris toute seule comme une grande fille que tout était fini et qu'il n'y a plus que Jennifer qui compte à tes yeux. Et maintenant que j'ai un cinquième enfant à élever, tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux : je vais devoir me débrouiller seule et je veux être pleinement là pour mon bébé, sans divertissement à côté. Va t'occuper de ta Jennifer et fiche-moi la paix, maintenant !

A sa réaction et à ses paroles blessantes mais criantes de vérité, je comprends que j'ai été brutal et méchant, alors qu'elle ne souhaitait même pas avoir de discussion avec moi. J'avais pas trop mal commencé mon discours, mais je l'ai terminé sur une menace plutôt explicite, parce que je suis un connard. Je pensais que je serais soulagé si elle admettait la fin de notre histoire, mais la manière dont elle a revendiqué cette fin et évoqué l'impossibilité d'une nouvelle histoire entre nous m'a blessé. La vérité me saute désormais aux yeux : ce n'est pas elle qui refuse l'évidence et nous empêche d'avancer, c'est moi ! C'est moi qui refuse de tourner la page, elle, elle l'a fait à la seconde où la bombe qui a tué David a explosé ! J'aurais pu lui demander comment elle va, comment s'appelle son bébé, et dévier la conversation en douceur, mais j'ai fait mon jaloux possessif et ai lâché un « Je dois te parler » glacial.

Honteux, en plein déni et en colère contre moi-même, je suis sorti de la pièce sans un mot de plus, sentant son regard noir me brûler le dos. Non, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça, elle ne peut pas me haïr... Il faut qu'on soit amis, même si je me sentirai toujours coupable de ne pas réussir à aimer Jennifer comme je l'aime elle, et de ne pas réussir à ne pas l'aimer, à ne voir en elle qu'une amie collègue de travail. Au moins, elle serait toujours là ! Je refuse que ce soit fini. Pas comme ça... Ce n'est pas fini. Je vais tout faire pour changer les choses : ce n'est pas fini !


	4. 3 - Des révélations chocs

Je tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. Je ne sais pas si je suis plus en colère contre Candice ou contre moi. Je ne sais absolument pas comment arranger les choses entre nous : effacer toutes nos erreurs et ne garder que le meilleur serait tellement plus simple ! Et dire qu'il y a environ six mois on n'arrivait pas à se quitter ! Maintenant, Jennifer arrive bientôt à terme et Candice a accouché... Parfois, je me dis même que la mort de David est une bonne chose, car elle a accompli ce que ni Candice ni moi n'avions le courage de faire alors que c'était notre devoir : rompre. Et puis je m'insurge en me traitant de connard : dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas moi qui ai perdu Candice, c'est elle qui nous a perdus tous les deux, David et moi, et qui a vu sa douleur se décupler par mille. Plus de compagnon, plus d'amant, plus de père pour son enfant ! Moi j'ai Jennifer et notre bébé à venir, elle, elle se retrouve seule à élever cinq enfants.

\- Antoine, ça va, ? T'as l'air énervé.

Je soupire, Chrystelle vient de rentrer de sa pause déjeuner avec Meddhi. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je decide de leur dire une vérité plus qu'évidente.

\- Je me suis encore engueulé avec Candice, mais tout va bien...

\- Sérieusement, elle vient d'accoucher, t'abuse ! Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

\- De, heu, c'est pas important.

\- Mouais, au moins vous vous êtes adresse la parole... s'en mêle Meddhi, perplexe.

\- Ouais bon, concentrons nous sur l'enquête.

\- Ok. Je me suis dit que t'aurais faim, je savais pas que tu sortirais, dit Meddhi en me tendant un sandwich jambon beurre.

\- Merci, réponds je avec un enthousiasme feint, avant de croquer dans le sandwich en question pour lui faire plaisir. Bon déjà on sait que la victime vivait seule, qu'elle était célibataire et avait coupé les ponts avec ses parents. Elle voyait souvent son frère, mais ils ne se parlaient jamais intimement, ils rencontraient des amis communs, allaient a des fêtes ensemble. On sait qu'elle a été violée aux environw de 23h, pendant une grande soirée chez son meilleur ami. Son frère et six de ses potes l'ont retrouvée en pleurs et recroquevillée sur elle-même dans les toilettes du premier étage entre minuit et demie et une heure du matin. D'après le medecin qui l'a examinée, elle n'a pas été droguée, c'est a cause du traumatisme vécu qu'elle n'arrive pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Son cerveau fait barrage pour la protéger, et aussi à cause de l'alcool qu'elle a consommé. L'agresseur semble avoir été méticuleux, ce qui indique qu'il avait planifié son acte. Pour le moment on ne peut pas assurer qu'il y a eu un seul violeur mais vu les informations que l'on a on va partir de cette hippothèse. Meddhi, Chrystelle, je veux que vous passiez au peigne fin le lieu du viol, fouillez les poubelles, regardez partout, il faut coincer ce salopard ! Moi, je vais rééplucher les temoignages de ses potes, on peut peut-être avoir une indication de ce côté là pour essayer de retrouver ce type et le mettre derrière les barreaux pour un bon moment, ajouté-je la bouche pleine.

\- Attends Antoine, quand on a rendu visite à Candice on en a profité pour reparler au médecin qui a examiné la victime et il dit que curieusement, même si on voit clairement qu'il y a eu contrainte, elle n'a pas de bleus sur le corps, comme si l'agresseur ne voulait pas lui faire mal et entretenait un lien affectif fort avec elle. Ca pourrait t'aider en relisant les temoignages de son frère et de ses potes, parce que maintenant, on peut tous les suspecter d'être coupables. On pensait aussi aller au domicile de la victime pour fouiller mieux maintenant qu'on sait ça.

\- Ok, mais allez sur les lieux du viol en priorité, c'est un lieu de passage et plus le temps passe moins on a de chances de trouver un indice permettant de confondre un suspect.

Alors qu'ils quittent la pièce et que je me rassieds a mon bureau, je me dis que me plonger dans l'enquête est le meilleur moyen de noyer ma peine et de sortir Candice de mes pensées. Pourtant, je ne suis pas pleinement satisfait, elle est quand-même toujours là dans un recoin de ma tête, et tandis que je relis chaque témoignage je me demande quels détails, que je trouverai ridicules, comme toujours, lui sauteraient aux yeux. Voilà que comme elle, inconsciemment, je ferme les yeux en me pianotant sur le front. Cependant, j'interromps très vite mon geste : elle me stresse quand elle fait ça, surtout que dans ces moments, une bombe pourrait exploser a dix mètres d'elle qu'elle ne lèverait pas un sourcil !

Je soupire puis ouvre les yeux de surprise : je viens de remarquer un détail qui m'avait échappé.

\- Merci Candice ! soufflé-je en m'empressant d'enfiler ma veste pour sortir.

Une fois de plus je le rends à l'hopital, mais cette fois, c'est pour parler à la victime.

\- Bonjour C... Mademoiselle Bonhomme, j'aurais besoin de m'entretenir avec vous maintenant, s'il vous plait.

La jeune femme, âgée de 19ans, hoche la tête.

\- Alors voilà, j'aurais aimé plus de détails sur vos rapports avec vos amis et votre frère, ça aiderait beaucoup pour l'enquête. Commençons par Basile, votre meilleur ami à vous et à votre frère.

\- On connait Basile depuis le CP. Ca a toujours été le meilleur ami de Cyril, ça n'a été le mien aussi qu'à notre entrée au lycée : on ne connaissait personne donc on restait tous les trois, puis avec Théodore et Romain, qui étaient enbrouillés avec leurs amis. On a noué des liens avec Benjamin, Solène et Raphael quand ils se sont réconciliés. On se voyait moins depuis l'été, Basile m'a suppliée de venir à la fête parce que je lui manquais. Cyril et Solène m'ont convaincue, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je perdais Basile de vue et pourquoi j'avais pas envie d'aller à la soirée...

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Le jour des résultats du Bac, Basile a sauté de joie car on l'avait réussi tous les deux, et dans un élan de bonne humeur, il m'a embrassée. Je l'ai giflé, et plusieurs jours après, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça alors qu'il sait que je suis amoureuse de Solène. Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait et que mon rejet lui faisait mal. Vous le soupçonnez, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, ça vous parait possible que ce soit lui ?

\- Non, s'est-elle récriée vivement. Un jour, il s'est emporté en me disant que de toute façon je finirai par me caser avec lui, parce que Solène est amoureuse de Romain. Il était sûr de lui.

\- D'accord, et avec les autres, comment ça se passait ?

\- Je voyais souvent Benjamin et Raphael, et Romain aussi, mais plus trop Solène, elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de Romain sans arrêt, et maintenant je savais pourquoi. Ca me faisait mal, même quand elle me disait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle et qui ça l'attristait. Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais une tension entre Romain, Basile et Cyril. Aucun des trois n'a jamais voulu m'expliquer pourquoi... J'aimerais me reposer maintenant.

\- Merci Mademoiselle, cela est très utile, dis-je en terminant de griffonner sur mon carnet.

Toutes les pièces du puzzle ce sont mises en place dans mon esprit, il ne manque plus que les preuves... Romain et Basile sont amoureux de Candi... de Célia, qui est amoureuse de Solène, elle-même amoureuse de Romain. Ca me rappelle presque mon ancien schéma amoureux, David et moi fous de Candice, Candice et Jennifer folles de moi... Je pense que c'est Basile le violeur, et que Solène et Cyril devaient pousser Célia à la fête. Ils ne l'auraient jamais attirée là-bas pour Romain, parce que Solène l'aime et Basil est le meilleur ami de Cyril depuis l'enfance.

Alors que je quitte la chambre de la victime, je ne résiste pas à la tentation de retourner voir Candice. Lorsque j'entre dans sa chambre, elle est en train d'insulter une grille de mots croisés.

\- Salut, soufflé je.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- J'ai pas pu te féliciter pour le bébé ce matin. Il s'appelle comment ?

\- David.

\- Ah, c'est bien. C'est très bien.

« Brule en enfer, connard ! »

C''est la pensée qui me passe par la tête alors que je lui dis que c'est très bien. Je suis jaloux d'un mort ! J'avais cru qu'elle commençait à ne plus aimer David parce qu'elle m'aimait moi quand on couchait ensemble. J'aurais aimé qu'elle m'aime plus que lui, que le bébé porte mon prénom à moi !

\- Parfait, reste pas planté là comme un poireau, assieds-toi ou pars, mais fais quelque chose !

\- Je suis désolé pour ce matin, dis-je en m'assayant. Je suis à cran à cause d'une enquête difficile.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

Je souris. Elle fait sa nonchalante mais elle meurt d'envie d'en savoir plus sur cette affaire. Je suis certain que le travail lui manque.

\- Bah en fait, j'ai une théorie mais j'ai l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important...

\- Dis moi, je verrais peut-être. C'est comme une partie de cluedo ! C'est tes notes, ça ? demande-t-elle en s'emparant de mon carnet pour le lire.

Instantanément, elle se plonge dans la lecture de mes notes et devient imperturbable. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire alors que j'observe son visage avec envie.

Elle me manque. Notre histoire me manque. J'aurais tant aimé que David ne soit jamais mort, on aurait continué à tromper tout le monde, on n'aurait pas su tout arrêter. Mais c'est un pantin désarticulé que je regarde maintenant et, comme la technique de la terre brûlée pendant certaines grandes batailles de l'histoire, la mort de David a laissé place à un désert calciné, sur lequel rien ne pourra jamais repousser. On s'aime, pourtant, mais cet amour n'est plus fertile, notre douleur l'emprisonne.

\- Hier j'ai parlé des réformes de l'enseignement avec un hippopotame, il m'a dit que sa fille participait activement aux manifesations.

\- Très bien, c'est parfait...

\- Heho, tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ?!

\- Hein, quoi ?!

\- Je te disais que je pense qu'ils étaient au moins deux, par rapport aux photos. Là tu vois, ça là... Et le frère de la victime a dit... heu... ah oui, voilà... Solène s'est mise en colère quand il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas forcer sa sœur à aller à une fête si elle n'en a pas envie. En temps normal elle était insistante, mais elle respectait ses décisions. Là elle tremblait et serrait les poings pendant qu'elle tentait de le convaincre. Il n'a rien dit sur le moment, et c'est en parlant un peu plus tard avec Basile qu'il a décidé de parler à sa sœur pour la faire venir.

\- Alors tu penses que...

\- Que Solène et Basile sont de mèche oui. Ca colle parfaitement : Solène est amoureuse de Romain et Basile de Célia. En poussant Célia dans les bras de Basile, Solène sort gagnante, si elle s'est dit que Romain ne s'intéressera plus à celle-ci si elle est en couple avec Basile. Et ça arrange parfaitement Basile. Par contre, je n'arrive pas à déterminer si le viol avait été prémédité... Il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver des preuves ou à les faire avouer.

\- Candice, tu es géniale ! Pas une affaire ne te résiste !

Ce n'est que le soir, Jennifer assoupie contre mon torse, me repassant le fil de ma journée, que je réalise que j'ai embrassé Candice sur les lèvres avant de partir en coup de vent. C'était tout naturel pour moi, comme si nou étions mariés depui vingt ans et que c'était un baiser rituel.

Je suis perdu. J'ai envie d'aimer Jennifer et de lui offrir la plus belle des vies, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je crois que je n'ai jamais réussi, que je me suis convaincu que je devais l'aimer, par dépit, parce que Candice avait David, je crois que je n'ai toujours vu qu'une amie en Jennifer, malgré le fait qu'elle est la mère de mon futur enfant. Et puis je ne peux pas ruiner l'avenir de notre bébé en la quittant. Celui-ci se retrouverait entre deux parents qui se déchirent, qui ne vivent pas sous le même toit, à valser entre les deux sans vouloir choisir pour n'en blesser aucun.

Je ne peux pas, mais... j'aime Candice. A la folie !


	5. 4 - Chambre 8, zone de turbulences

Cet abruti m'a embrassée... Comment je vais faire maintenant ?! C'était déjà bien assez éprouvant qu'il vienne me voir deux fois dans la même journée alors qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis des mois ! Et malgré toute la distance qu'il a mis entre nous, son baiser a suffit à me retourner la tête et à rêver à nouveau d'un avenir avec lui.

" Je l'aime encore ?

\- Non, non, je le hais, c'est évident !

\- Si évident que je me pose la question ?"

Mes pensées me font tourner en bourrique. Je suis perdue, allongée dans mon lit d'hôpital. Si j'avais été dans ma chambre, il m'aurait suffit de regarder la photo de moi et David sur la table de chevet pour être persuadée que je ne ressens rien pour Antoine, et que David était et reste l'homme de ma vie, même dans la mort.

Souvent, j'ai besoin de me dire que je ne m'en remettrai jamais, que je n'aimerai jamais quelqu'un d'autre que lui. J'ai besoin de me dire que la génétique ne fait pas un père, et que ce n'est pas Antoine le père de mon petit David, mais mon défunt David.

Plusieurs fois, la famille de David a essayé de me contacter, mais je n'avais pas la force de leur faire face : je suis une meurtrière et personne ne le sait, à part Antoine et moi-même. A l'enterrement de David, j'ai eu une fou rire hystérique au moment de déposer une rose sur le cercueil. J'avais l'intention de lui dire adieu, mais les mots refusaient de sortir, et l'idée même de les prononcer était insupportable.

Des ruisseaux de larmes coulaient sur les joues de ses proches, et moi j'étais là, à rire.

\- Dis-moi que c'est un poisson d'avril, avais-je murmuré avec colère. Avant de fondre en larmes, cette fois. La main gauche d'Emma s'était posée sur mon épaule droite et la droite de Jules sur mon épaule gauche. A la gauche de Jules se tenait Léo, les yeux fixés au sol, et à la droite d'Emma se tenait Martin, pâle comme la mort, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la rose que je venais de déposer sur le cercueil.

Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes, pour moi, David n'est pas un souvenir, il est toujours là, à me guider. Tous les matins, pendant quelques minutes, je ne sens merveilleusement bien. Et peu à peu je me souviens que David est mort, je tente de garder les yeux clos le plus longtemps possible, mais ils finissent toujours par se poser sur le côté gauche du lit, vide et lisse. Et la réalité me crache en pleine figure avant de me rire au nez : il est « mortellement mort » ! Je ne rêve pas !

Je ne peux pas aimer Antoine ! Je ne veux pas ! Je n'en ai pas le droit ! Je n'ai pas été fidèle à David durant sa vie, je dois l'être durant sa mort, en hommage, pour ne pas laisser dans l'esprit des gens l'image d'un cocu, mais celle d'un homme héroïque aimant et aimé.

\- Allons-y... soupiré-je pour me donner du courage.

J'envoie un SMS de groupe à la famille de David, leur expliquant que j'avais besoin de me ressourcer, puis lui annonce la naissance du « petit David Junior », sans omettre son poids, sa taille et tout le reste.

J'en ai besoin depuis qu'Antoine m'a embrassée : Antoine ne doit rien être pour moi, si ce n'est un ami ! C'est David qui doit être tout pour moi, je ne dois pas me remettre de sa mort, je dois l'aimer jusqu'à ce que je meurs à mon tour. Je suis une meurtrière à mes propres yeux, je ne peux pas l'être aux yeux des autres, je dois être une compagne exemplaire ! Je n'y survivrais pas, si on savait...

« Et pourtant j'ai failli révéler à Antoine qu'il est le père de mon David... alors que c'est le pire affront que je pouvais faire à David ! »

\- Non mais quelle idiote ! m'exclamé-je alors que ma porte de chambre s'ouvre sur Jules, Martin et Léo.

\- Oh, mes amours, venez là ! dis-je en tendant les bras vers eux pour un câlin groupé. Emma n'est pas là ? ajouté-je.

Alors que les jumeaux viennent dans mes bras, Jules reste en retrait et me répond, sèchement :

\- Elle se repose, c'est Fabio qui nous a amenés.

\- Ca va pas mon chéri ?

\- Oh, lâche-moi... s'agace-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Décidément, je suis complètement à la ramasse avec lui. Je ne comprends rien sur rien. Cette nuit, quand je suis tombée, j'étais persuadée qu'il était tout aussi paniqué que ses frères et sœurs. Et maintenant, il semble de nouveau me haïr au plus haut point.

\- Tu restes ici combien de temps, maman ? demande Léo, alors que je regardais fixement Jules pour tenter de savoir comment réagir à son attitude.

\- Je me détourne de lui pour me tourner vers son petit frère.

\- Encore trois petits jours mon chéri.

\- On peut voir notre petit frère, dis maman ?! demande Martin, enthousiaste maintenant qu'il sait que je ne vais pas rester longtemps à l'hôpital.

\- Moi j'ai interdiction de bouger de mon lit, mais si vous demandez gentiment à une infirmière, ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Et poliment, les garçons !

Ils se hâtent hors de la chambre, Jules reste immobile, droit comme un i.

\- Qu'est-ce qui va pas mon poussin ?

\- Tu l'as appelé David parce que tu penses qu'il va le remplacer ?! Tu l'as jamais aimé, tu le remplaces trop facilement ! Tu souris, tu nous emmènes au cinéma... tu continues ta vie comme s'il avait jamais existé !

\- Je... mais non...

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues et les mots restent coincés au fond de ma gorge.

San un mot, je me rends sur les mémos de mon téléphone et lui montre l'écran. A chaque fois que David me manque vraiment trop, je lui écris des petites notes. Je le supplie de revenir, de ne plus être mort.

D'une voix rendue rauque par les larmes, je parviens à dire en trois mots les sentiments que j'avais si longtemps nié avoir pour David.

\- Je l'aime...

Tout ce que Jules prend pour de l'indifférence ou de l'absence de sentiments est en fait un trop plein d'amour qui m'empêche d'avancer.

Ca me fait tellement souffrir de me dire que je l'aime, et davantage de le dire à haute voix. Je détruis tous ceux que j'aime. J'ai aimé David : Il m'a aimée au centuple. Je l'ai fait souffrir : il est mort... et j'ai souffert au centuple. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié !

Je me souviens soudain du dimanche où j'ai rencontré Naomie et ai fait tomber à l'eau notre séance de cinéma en famille. Les enfants me faisaient tous la tête pendant la soirée crêpes.

« Bon c'est bon, vous allez pas la torturer toute la soirée, oh !

\- C'est le seul plaisir qu'il nous reste

\- 'Tin vous vous êtes jamais dit que vous aviez de la chance d'avoir une maman comme Candice ?

\- Si, j'devais avoir quatre ans.

\- Bon ok vous avez raison hein, ouais c'est une mauvaise mère en fait. C'est vrai quoi, aller travailler alors qu'elle pourrait rester ici à beurrer vos tartines, c'est gonflé, hein. Choisir un métier d'hommes, bien difficile, bien dangereux. Chef de groupe en plus. Pourquoi t'as pas choisi un métier normal, avec des horaires fixes, hein ? Trier des dossiers par exemple, c'est bien ça ! Comme ça elle pourrait rentrer à la maison tous les jours à dix-sept heures pétantes, et quand elle rentrerait elle vous dirait « Vous savez ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui les enfants ? J'ai trié tous les dossiers de la rangée F ! ». Han, ça vous ferait des supers sujets de conversation ça. Oui mais non, avoir une maman belle, intelligente et courageuse, c'est nul, hein. Hein c'est nul ? Ouais.

\- Merci. »

Un sourire tendre se dessine sur mon visage, et je répète :

\- Je l'aime !

Il était doux, sensible, intelligent, tellement viril qu'il n'avait pas peur de sa part de féminité... Même ses quelques crises de jalousie et nos disputes me manquent !

\- Je vais voir David avec Martin et Léo... annonce sombrement Jules.

En sortant de la chambre, il percute Antoine de l'épaule.

\- Trois visites de toi en quelques heures, je suis gâtée, dis donc !

\- Tu avais raison pour mon affaire. Solène a aidé Basile pour faire venir la jeune fille à la fête. Mais le viol n'était pas prémédité, Basile et la victime devaient juste être isolés pour qu'ils se parlent. Ils étaient tous les deux bourrés. Tous les trois en fait, parce que quand Romain les a surpris il n'a pas réalisé ce qui se passait, il était trop saoul pour ça. Elle « dormait » alors que Basile se rhabillait pour sortir de la pièce. Le jeune Romain s'est mis en colère et a voulu mettre un coup de poing à Basile, mais, trop bourré, il a trébuché et est tombé. Pour éviter une bagarre ou que Romain parle, Basile lui a dit qu'il n'était que son meilleur ami et que c'est pas de lui mais bien de Romain qu'elle avait envie et lui a demandé s'il se tairait s'il pouvait coucher avec elle. Il s'est dit qu'ils pourraient peut-être faire croire que les souvenirs de la fille étaient pas clairs à cause de l'alcool et qu'elle n'avait pas été violée mais avait couché avec celui dont elle est amoureuse. Il a aussi argué que c'était mieux pour elle pour pas qu'elle souffre. Romain a accepté. Il insiste sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas les idées claires et qu'il aurait refusé s'il avait pas été bourré. Pour la jeune Solène, elle n'a rien fait de mal. Quand le frère de la victime a trouvé sa sœur, elle a compris. Elle s'est disputée avec Basile et a voulu le forcer à avouer. Il l'a intimidée et lui a fait peur pour qu'elle se taise. Elle ne savait pas que Romain est coupable aussi. C'est elle qui a craqué pendant qu'on l'interrogeait et a raconté la dispute. Sans ça, les deux autres n'auraient pas avoué.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ? dis-je en ignorant tout bonnement ce qu'il vient de me raconter sur l'affaire.

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

\- Oh, à d'autres, hein ! Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ? insisté-je en lui agrippant le poignet.

\- Je... Je... Tu... Oh, et puis va chier, hein !

Sa proximité me trouble, et alors qu'il me crie dessus, et s'apprête à libérer son poignet, je le tire vers moi et l'embrasse fougueusement. Il répond à mon baiser quelques instants, puis il me repousse et, le souffle court, répète, en colère :

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

Sur ces mots, il quitte la pièce les poings serrés. Je suis perdue : il m'aime ou il me déteste ?


	6. 5 - Histoires de famille

**Notes :** **Après moultes péripéties, voici enfin le chapitre 5, pour lequel le Sort ne semblait pas être favorable ! ^^**

 **Sinon, merci pour toutes les reviews reçues jusqu'ici !**

Candice : avec un C, comme conne...

Il nie m'avoir embrassée, et moi, je fais quoi ? Je l'embrasse, bien sûr !

Bravo Candice, tu es l'enquêtrice de l'année, tu as bien deviné ce qu'il attendait de toi ! Il a nié votre baiser pour que tu l'embrasses fougueusement, c'est d'une logique implacable ! Le jour où l'intelligence est passée, tu t'es cachée, ma pauvre fille ! Sauf si...

L'aurais-je embrassé justement pour le faire fuir ? Parce que je suis amoureuse de lui mais que je veux appartenir éternellement à David pour lui rendre l'hommage qu'il mérite ?

Depuis de longues minutes, mes pensées me font tourner en bourrique, alors que j'essaye de me concentrer sur ma lecture du journal du jour, que j'ai obtenu en torturant une pauvre petite aide-soignante qui passait dans le couloir.

Cela fait plus d'une heure que j'ai le journal sur le ventre, et pourtant, je n'ai même pas encore lu le gros titre de la une.

Quoi que je fasse, sur l'image qui l'illustre, je vois tantôt David me faisant un clin d'oeil complice et tantôt Antoine me fixant intensément alors qu'il me déshabille, à Valenciennes.

En vérité, j'ai sous les yeux un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, au large sourire, ayant plus de dents en or que de vraies dents, et je suis bien incapable de dire qui c'est et le contenu de l'article, car à la seconde même où mon regard se pose sur le premier mot, le David me faisant un clin d'oeil et l'Antoine me déshabillant se superposent et se transforment en une entité difforme qui me hante et m'empêche tout divertissement pouvant me faire fuir mes problèmes, et surtout ma culpabilité meurtrière.

— Je t'aime... murmuré-je à la photo du soixantenaire.

Je ne sais pas à qui je m'adresse, de David ou d'Antoine. Mon coeur se serre et j'éclate en sanglots, ne pouvant plus respirer. Ma vision deviens floue et mes yeux me brûlent. Ma gorge elle, est un puits sans fond dans lequel ma solitude résonne, frappant contre le paroies por remonter jusqu'à mes oreilles puis mon cerveau.

"Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime" chantonne l'écho en moi alors que la haine et la colère me rongent.

Je suis vraiment trop conne, à n'aimer que ce qui m'est interdit ! J'aime David, mais il est mort ! J'aime Antoine, mais lui me hait et préfère me fuir !

C'est la tête dans les genoux et en larmes que ma mère, Magda, me découvre. Je ne remarque pas immédiatement sa présence, car elle ne dit rien. Elle n'est pas seule : elle a croisé Judith, l'une des soeurs de David, dans le couloir.

Après une longue inspiration, et sans doute encouragée pa un regard ou un geste de Judith, ma mère daigne enfin ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

— Candice, c'est... moi. Je suis avec... Judith ?

Alors que j'aurais du arrêter de pleurer et me redresser pour les saluer et les inviter officiellement à entrer dans ma chambre d'hôpital, je pleure de plus belle.

Je ne veux pas regarder Judith dans les yeux, et voir David en elle. Je ne veux pas lire en elle la même souffrance que j'ai en moi.

Je ne veux pas lire en elle l'affection qu'elle me porte et l'amour infini qu'elle ressent sans doute déjà pour David Junior. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me dise qu'il a le sourire de son père mais les yeux de sa mère, sans savoir qu'elle n'a qu'à moitié raison, et qu'en disant "son père" elle parle d'Antoine et non de son défunt frère de qui elle était si proche.

Fébrile et tremblotante, sa main se pose timidement sur mon épaule droite, se voulant réconfortante. Ma mère trouve bon de l'imiter et de poser la sienne sur mon autre épaule.

— David me manque, à moi aussi. Mais je sais qu'il veille sur toi. Et sur... David. Sur nous tous, en fait. Alors sèche tes larmes et offre-lui le plus merveilleux des sourires : il détesterait te voir pleurer comme ça ! explique Judith, prenant de plus en plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle.

De mon côté, je n'arrive pas à savoir si son discours m'a apaisée ou m'a rendue encore plus triste et sévère envers moi-même.

— Et puis regarde moi, quand tu as t... quand ton père est mort, j'ai été inconsolable, et puis j'ai refait ma vie et j'ai aimé d'autres hommes ! surenchérit ma mère.

— David n'est pas comme ce s... comme lui : il mérite mieux que ça ! m'indigné-je, sans toutefois retirer la main de ma mère de mon épaule.

La vérité, ce n'est pas que David mérite mieux que papa de la part de son aimée, mais qu'il mérite mieux de ma part : avant même qu'il osit mort, je l'avais déjà remplacé ! Ma mère elle,, a au moins attendu de longues années... et du peu que je sais, elle ne l'a jamais trompé, elle !

La vie est une pute. Mon mère battait ma mère, l'insultait, l'humiliait et a même failli la tuer, mais elle a été l'épouse idéale, qui pardonnait, était fidèle, continuait d'aimer malgré tout... David était le conjoint idéal, et moi je m'énervais contre lui, dès qu'il me parlait ou me touchait, et je le trompais !

Je l'aimais pourtant, ô ça oui !

Mais j'aimais aussi Antoine. Et entre mon séjour à Valenciennes et la mort de David, même si je n'aimais pas David moins fort qu'Antoine, mon histoire avec Antoine m'attirait davantage, parce que j'avais l'impression de braver des interdits, de me révolter contre l'ordre établi, de vivre une seconde jeunesse. Et puis, Antoine me plaisait depuis le jour de notre rencontre, depuis la seconde même où nos regards se sont croisés. Avec David, les choses se sont passées de la même façon, mais au lieu de résister au désir et à l'attirance que je ressentais, j'y ai cédé, et, avec le temps notre histoire, en devenant officielle, est devenue un acquis. Et c'est bien connu, l'Homme désire toujours plus, et veut ce qu'il n'a pas. Il est obsédé par son but jusqu'à ce qu'il le réalise et s'en désintéresse pour être obsédé par un autre et s'en désintéresser à son tour une fois réalisé.

Je crois que nous n'avons jamais pleinement réalisé notre désir, et que c'est pour ça qu'il m'obsède toujours autant et que je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de l'idée entêtante que je l'aime.

Et s'il fallait que notre histoire soit connue au grand jour et officielle pour que l'on puisse y mettre fin ? Et si nous devions continuer notre histoire, jusqu'à ce que, comme avec David, je devienne odieuse et le trompe. Et si c'était une fatalité, que je devais éternellement voir mourir mon conjoint et le remplacer par un autre ? Et si, dans tout ça, alors que la seule option semble toujours être la mort, ce n'était pas mes conjoints qui mouraient, mais moi ? Est-ce que c'est la seule fin qui vaille vraiment le coup, celle qui opte pour le plus grand bien et met fin à ce cercle vicieux ?

Je... Je...

Par pitié...

Je suis perdue...

Ne me dites pas que...

Et si je devais racheter les fautes de mon père ?

Payer pour lui ?

Pour tout le mal qu'il a fait subir autour de lui ?

A maman ?

A mes frères et soeurs ?

A lui-même ?

A moi ?

A tout le monde ?!

Je...

Je...

Dans cette histoire, où il n'y a que conjoint parfait ou salaud, je...

David est maman...

Et...

Moi je suis...

Papa...


End file.
